


Mother

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [110]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Joey is the Ink Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellScared, and alone in a place that doesn’t seem like home, Bendy finally finds someone.





	Mother

~Unknown~

* * *

 

Why was everything so dark? Bendy didn’t like the dark.

Where was Sammy? Where was Wally? Where was Alice?

There was nothing familiar about his surroundings. Why was he here? He just wanted to go home.

Bendy walked, searching for anyone or anything that was familiar. Why was he alone? Where was everybody? He couldn’t take it anymore, and he fell over, and curled up, crying.

For some time, this was all he did, alone. But eventually, Bendy heard a new sound.

From the wall, ink dripped onto him, and he let out shrill shriek. The creaking of the wooden floors told Bendy that someone was there, and he peeked out one eye so he could inspect. Was it a good or bad person?

Bendy stared up at this new person. He was so tall. He towered over Bendy, peering down at him even though he seemed to lack eyes. This person looked like him.

“Mama?” Bendy asked, even though he knew this wasn’t his mother. This could be his new mother instead. Bendy uncured himself, and after a bit of thought, held his arms out, hoping he’d be picked up.

For a moment, there was no response, and the person slowly shook his head. But then he reached down for Bendy, and pulled him into a hug.

“Hello, young one.”

Bendy sighed, leaning on Mama’s shoulder.

“Hello.” Bendy replied back, smiling.

Mama was silent after that, but he took Bendy with him. Bendy was no longer alone, and he loved that.

That was all he needed. All he wanted.  
  
Mama seemed tense, but he held onto Bendy carefully, occasionally readjusting him, and never making the move to put him down.

“Did I do this?” Mama finally spoke, pulling Bendy just a little closer. “Did...a child wasn’t supposed to be involved. Was I the one who hurt you? Or are you not human?”

“Mama, stop.” Bendy said, because he didn’t know what Mama meant.

Mama stopped, even though Bendy had meant his words, and not his movement. Bendy watched as Mama’s ears twitched.

“I hear Henry.” Mama said, and he ran a hand over Bendy’s head. “You will be safe with him.”

“Henry?” Bendy asked. Bendy remembered Sammy talking about Henry. Sammy had liked Henry a lot.

“Yes. Shush.” Mama placed Bendy on the floor, and pointed. “I hear him just down the hall. Go to him.”

Bendy stomped his foot.

“No!”

“Yes. Mama says so.” Mama said, pointing once more. “Now!”  
  
Bendy didn’t want to leave Mama, but Mama pushed him forward.

“Go.”

Mama looked angry now. That was what made Bendy finally leave. But that didn’t mean he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting for a while now, since around the end of March. I realized I was slacking on Bendy content for this AU. I was soon reminded of this story, so I immediately edited this and posted it. That, and this is rather important to the AU in several ways.


End file.
